The Change
by Jessica Salvatore-Waldorf
Summary: What if you woke up in Alagaësia? What would you do? Contains a new dragon, decisions, fun and...a vampire?


**A/N: I've wanted to write a fanfic on something like this for a while now and I'm quite pleased with my first attempt at it. It's sort of a cross over between **_**my **_**real world, the world of Alagaësia, and the world of The Vampire Diaries.**

**Bear with me, the first chapter is simply me discovering who I am and my decisions on what to do with my new-found awesomeness. The next one is me actually meeting some of the characters from the books. I think it'll be pretty funny :)**

**And after all, who **_**wouldn't **_**love to wake up in their dream world and discover what I did? Well, my character? Haha :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, any of its characters, The Vampire Diaries, or any of its characters. Jessica is actually _me_ though, and the world described in the beginning is _my_ world. Twitter isn't mine. Nina Dobrev isn't mine. Violet is mine, I made her character up, but I copied how Christopher Paolini uses dragons :)**

Chapter One

The Change

Jessica stroked one hand over the cover of Brisingr by Christopher Paolini. She'd only just begun reading it for the first time, barely past the part where Eragon had just returned from Helgrind with Arya and was extremely happy with it.

Jessica's cellphone then lit up and vibrated. She picked it up, setting Brisingr to one side, and read the text which was from Twitter.

_vampirediaries: __Katherine finally has what she wanted: Alone time with Stefan. But how are the ex-lovers getting along in the tomb?_

Jessica giggled to herself as she read this. She'd seen the preview for the new Vampire Diaries episode, and couldn't wait to see Katherine making Stefan think that they're having sex. It would be hilarious.

Jessica closed the message and then glanced at the time on her phone. It was late – she'd been up for a while reading Brisingr without realising the time passing. She sighed and turned off her phone, putting it on her bedside table.

_Oh, I can at least finish the chapter, _she allowed.

She opened the big book and took out her bookmark – which was really only a silver ribbon at the moment, as she used to have a Twilight bookmark but she doesn't like that anymore and she needed something to use – and continued reading from where she left off.

_Bouncing on the tips of his toes, he opened his mind as wide as he could and, gathering his strength, shouted, _Saphira! _sending the thought flying over the countryside like a spear._

_A response was not long in coming:_

Eragon!

_They embraced with their minds, smothering each other with warm waves of love, joy, and concern. They exchanged memories of their time apart, and Saphira comforted Eragon over the soldiers he had killed, drawing off the pain and anger that had accumulated within him since the incident. He smiled. With Saphira so close, everything seemed right in the world._

I missed you, _he said._

And I you, little one.

_Awww! _Jessica smiled, eyes shining. Her friend Molly always used to laugh at her because she would react to the books she was reading, either by laughing if something was funny, or crying if something was sad, or smiling if something was sweet. She couldn't help it – reading made her lose herself in a book, especially if it was well-written like the Eragon books were.

Jessica's eyes fluttered closed, and she had to force herself to open them. Reading would have to wait, she was exhausted. She shut the book, bookmark in place, and put it on the floor by her bed and turned off her lamp.

She then lay there, Brisingr fresh in her mind, and felt her eyes shut sleepily, and unconsciousness welcome her.

Jessica's eyes fluttered open. She was surprised to see that she was in a small glade filled with beautiful flowers of every colour instead of her bedroom. There was also sunlight streaming into the glade from the opening in the trees above her, instead of the darkness to which she fell asleep to.

_Where am I...? _She thought, confused.

She rose smoothly to her feet, and blinked, surprised to see how easy it was to stand up. She then looked down at herself and did a double take. Her hair now reached the middle of her back; it was tightly curled and was a darker brown than her hair actually was. She was wearing all black clothes: black legging-type pants that weren't jeans and weren't leggings but had that kind of material, black high-heeled ankle boots, a black singlet with a black belt overtop, a black denim jacket that had been cuffed slightly on each arm and had been left unbuttoned over her top, and a pretty silver necklace that had a blue stone hanging off of it with silver lining.

Jessica cocked her head. The get-up looked _very _familiar, but she didn't know why.

She looked around the glade again, noting how everything seemed _sharper _in her vision, and saw a stream running along the middle of it. She walked over to it, hoping it was clear enough in order for her to be able to see her reflection in it.

Peering over the edge of the bank, she took one glance at the face reflected in the mirror and screamed, jumping and falling back.

She looked _exactly _like Nina Dobrev.

But she _was _wearing the outfit Katherine wore in the season two premiere of The Vampire Diaries, so she assumed she was Katherine.

_Oh my gosh, I'm Katherine! _She squealed inside her head like a fan girl (which she was, obviously).

Jessica smirked happily. She then sensed around the glade for an animal or something like that, to see if she could go vamp on it, and then pull a Stefan and drink its blood.

Once she found a doe that was badly injured and bleeding to death, she felt her eyesight turn dark and a sharp pain in her gums as her fangs elongated. She smirked and dashed vampire speed into the forest just surrounding the glade, leaped and pounced on the unsuspecting doe and bit into its neck, lapping up all of the blood. The doe's shrieks slowly died down and then it fell limp in Jessica's arms. Dead.

Jessica pushed the deer carcass away from her and smirked, her eyesight returning to normal and fangs shortening.

_This is _way _too cool_, she thought happily.

Jessica ran swiftly back to the glade she'd woken up in and paced around it, pondering what to do next. It was obvious that she was dreaming, there was no way that this could be real unfortunately for her.

While she was thinking, she felt a part of her mind that was barred off to her thoughts. Curious, she pulled an Eragon and threw all of her mental force at the barrier, and felt it slide open easily. She then felt herself being immersed in some kind of purple glow, calming her and making her relaxed. As quickly as it began, it was over, and the purple glow had retreated behind its protective barrier in Jessica's mind.

Jessica opened her eyes and then widened them. She was up a _lot _higher than she was as Katherine, and her vision had been altered again. She couldn't see all of the colours that a human or a vampire could see – some were died down, others were brightened. She noticed that purples and blues were the predominant colours she could see, whilst yellows and browns were not easily seen.

She exhaled in a huff, and blinked when she saw smoke escape from her nostrils.

_What in the...?_

She snapped her head down and looked at herself again.

Now she was a violet purple _dragon._

_Could this dream become _any _weirder? _She wondered hopelessly.

She looked very pretty, if dragons could be described as pretty. All of her scales were the colour of the purple flowers in the glade; violet. They glittered and sparkled like a precious amethyst, and clinked as she moved. She looked very large, old enough to be at least a couple of decades old, which made sense as the human Jessica was fourteen years old. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. _Well, I've always wanted to fly; now's my chance._

She located the muscles that moved her wings, and slowly and carefully unfurled them. Even the thin membranes were violet purple, she noticed, as she looked back to watch her progress. She then looked up into the sky above the glade and pushed herself up off the ground, wings half outstretched. Once she felt the beginning of the effects of gravity, she beat down once with her wings, and felt the power surge through her as she gained altitude rapidly. She continued beating down until she was above the trees and then continued flying up above to halfway between the clouds and the tops of the trees. She then snapped her wings out and kept beating down in place, hovering in midair, her hind legs lower down than her front ones, like she was raring in midair as she looked around.

_This looks a lot like something from a book I've read..._

Jessica looked to the south and saw nothing but an expansive desert that seemed to stretch for days and days onward. To the north she could see nothing but forest...tree after tree after tree. To the east she saw more forest, and to the west she saw one group of trees and then what she presumed to be the outer edges of the desert.

Jessica cocked her massive purple head to one side, thinking. _If this is what I think it is, then I have to be in Alagaësia...the massive desert is_ _the Hadarac Desert, the giant forest is Du Weldenvarden, and to the east it the elven city Ceris, as well as the Edda River and the plains between Du Weldenvarden and the Beor Mountains. Wow._

Jessica thought about this. _If I'm in Alagaësia, then that means that Saphira, Thorn, Glaedr and Shruikan are here! Well, hopefully. I have no idea what book I'm in._

_You were reading Brisingr, Jessica_, a part of herself reminded her quietly.

_True...so that means that all dragons are here aside from the one unhatched egg. Should I be careful? Or should I not care? I don't even have a rider! A random purple dragon can't just be flying around Alagaësia! _Jessica panicked and spiralled quickly towards the plains next to the cluster of forest she was at. She landed smoothly, showing how much experience her dragon body had, and folded her wings.

_I can't go to the elves, as they will wonder why I'm here. I can't go to the Empire, as Galbatorix will enslave me or I could be shot down by some random farmer or soldier or someone like that. I can't go to the dwarves, as they hate wild dragons. I can't go to the Varden, as they will wonder where my rider is. I can't go _anywhere! She growled, a deep rumbling sound emanating from her throat.

_I need to somehow stumble across Eragon or Saphira. But they could be anywhere in Alagaësia right now! _She kicked the ground with one of her front paws, trying to come up with an idea. _I've got it! _She looked pleased with herself.

_If I can reach Surda, or one of the towns in the Empire, then I can turn back into Katherine and discover what I can do! I could join the Varden then, as her! That way I can spread the rumour of a new wild dragon and see what their reaction is. From Eldest, I know that the wild female dragons were considered fierce and a terrifying opponent. I can use that to my advantage...it will certainly lure out Saphira, and maybe Thorn or even Shruikan._

Jessica then lifted her great head to look at the sky. _I will need a name. I can't call myself Jessica, as that's my _real _name. If this is a dream, then I can at least have some fun with it. Hmm...Well, for my human form, well, vampire form, I'll just be called Katherine. For my dragon form? What on earth will I call myself?_

_Well..._

_What are purple things?_

_There's amethyst, violet, lavender, lilac..._

_But I _am _violet purple in colour. So scratch out lilac and lavender. Amethyst can't really be altered into a name like Christopher Paolini obviously did with sapphire to name Saphira. Amethysta? No way. _Jessica shuddered.

_Well...Violet is a nice name. It could be nice but could easily turn mean. Violet it is. _Violet nodded, as she felt herself becoming more of a new person...er...dragon with her new name.

_I wonder if I can breathe fire? _Violet wondered, cocking her head to the side.

She experimented, searching in her belly for the fire that Saphira had described, and opened her muzzle, breathing out from her belly. A jet of light purple flames shot out from her mouth, several feet, setting fire to the grass that it touched.

Violet bugled happily after she shut her powerful jaws to stop the flames.

Her dragon body was skilled, and it automatically directed the flames. Not that Violet wouldn't know what to do, since she'd read about Glaedr teaching Saphira about fire and how to use it.

_Well, this should be fun. But what town should I fly to?_ Violet paused, and imagined the map of Alagaësia in her mind. With that, she tried to determine where she was. She seemed to be in the north-easterly part of the map, not within Du Weldenvarden, but just south-west of it. There were two large groups of trees, which were actually small forests in life, and she was in the plains between them, closer to the larger cluster of trees.

_I don't know my stamina for long journeys as a dragon yet... _Violet realised, and that made her decide to plan her trip for a few days at least.

_But which town?_

Violet looked at the map carefully, and turned her attention to Surda. She couldn't fly straight to Aberon or Cithrí, as she would be seen.

But one town caught her eye. Petrøvya. The reason that particular town pleased her was because of The Vampire Diaries. Katherine's real name, back in the 1400s in Bulgaria, was Katerina Petrova. So of course Violet would choose to fly to a place that reminded her of her favourite thing ever.

Petrøvya was just across the border of Surda, and just south of the Tüdosten Lake. It would take (probably) about three days to get there.

Fully fed from her kill just before as Katherine, Violet didn't need to eat and could leave immediately. She thrust off from the ground with her powerful hind legs and snapped open her purple wings once in the air, flapping them steadily to gain altitude. _I should probably fly high up. _She let loose a puff of smoke, and beat her wings downward more strongly to help raise her height.

Once she reached just below the clouds, she slowly levelled off and kept her wings beating so she wouldn't lose any height. She then turned herself south-west, angling toward the Beor Mountains she could just barely see, and to the massive Hadarac Desert that stretched out for miles. She was trying to avoid the desert's mainland, where it would be hottest, and was rather skirting around the edges of it.

She looked down at the ground far below, her wings still carrying her onwards, and saw how far she'd already come. She was very strong, it seemed. It had taken Saphira a lot longer to fly from Ellesméra to the Burning Plains. _She did have to carry Eragon and Orik though, _she grudgingly admitted. _Although it is pretty obvious I'm stronger than she is, I'm sure I could handle that a lot better than she could,_ she smirked. She then turned her head to look backwards and could still see the forest she'd woken up in, and the expansive Du Weldenvarden behind it, but it was a lot smaller, and still shrinking, as she flew farther away from it.

While she was flying, she had a lot of time to think about how she was going to do this. Obviously, this was her dream, so she could do anything she wanted without it having any consequences in real life. It still seemed like a life-like dream, so she couldn't go and get herself killed, but she had expansive knowledge about the world she was in so that would certainly help. She shook herself lightly in the air, happiness bubbling through her.

_I'm in _Alagaësia! _And I'm a _dragon! _And I'm also _Katherine Pierce! Violet's upper lip curled back, in an imitation of a human smile. She was sure it was a lot fiercer than a simple smile was, though.

_So...what to do..._she stopped flapping and instead let herself glide across the wind with the updrafts, beating down every now and again to maintain her altitude.

_Well, once I'm near Petrøvya, I can land and turn back into Katherine and then enter easily. I can then spread gossip about a new dragon in Alagaësia to lure out Murtagh and Thorn or Eragon and Saphira. Or, I could fly once across the Burning Plains! That would be priceless! Thorn is only a couple of months old and still smaller than Saphira, and she is only a couple of years old. So size I don't have to worry about. The only dragons I would have to consider are Glaedr and Shruikan. But Glaedr would never leave Ellesméra without Oromis, and he isn't as strong as Shruikan will be, what with his crippling injury. Shruikan _may _leave his safe sanctuary of Urû'Baen, but I really doubt it. That's the reason Galbatorix has Thorn and Murtagh. If Nasuada finds out about us, she will send either Arya or Eragon and Saphira. But then if Eragon and Saphira search for me, they will have the elven spellweavers with them. What can I do...?_

Violet thought very carefully about this, gliding aimlessly amongst the clouds. _Do I really _want _to join the Varden? Me being the last _true _free dragon will really get Saphira's tail in a twist, _she chuckled, the rumbling sound coming again from her throat. _I kind of like the idea of being evil. But not _evil _evil, just evil like Katherine. Or even Damon evil. Ha! Me being a vampire is kind of like the Ra'zac! But waaay cooler, and harder to detect among humans. Galbatorix would _love _to have my services. I could join him for a bit, find out stuff about him, and then leave._

Violet sighed. _But I don't like Galbatorix. I want to meet Saphira. She'll know what to do. Even though I'm not sure if I can tell her about Jessica yet, or Katherine, or anything like that._

_I'd also love to just land at the Varden's camp, or just by it. THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY! _Violet shook her head. _Gosh, I'm working myself up about this._

_Okay – definite plan. Fly over Petrøvya as Violet, and then quickly retreat and land on the other side, as Katherine. I can then enter the town's walls and see what they think. No doubt they will alert the Varden. I'm sure Galbatorix will be notified also. Arya pisses me off, so I could even capture her? _Violet blinked, flapping faster now. _Or even Nasuada! There are so many things I could _do!

Violet left her train of thought, and looked ahead to see where she was. She had been so deeply immersed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the Beor Mountains as they grew in size. Now that she was safely out of the desert, she turned herself completely westwards, towards Surda. It was barely mid-afternoon. She could get there if she really _flew._

Violet tucked in her wings slightly, and allowed herself to drop several hundred feet. Once she got to where she needed to be, she leaned her head forwards, elongating her neck, and tucked all of her legs tightly under her. Her tail was the only thing that remained upright, acting as her rudder. She now beat her wings as hard and fast as she could, watching the ground move along at a blinding speed. She doubted even the elves could match this blinding speed.

She was now flying alongside the Beor Mountains, the giants they were. Violet didn't want to crane her neck upwards as she was concentrating on her speed, but she knew from Eragon's description in Eragon that even Saphira couldn't reach the tops.

Violet flew onwards into the early twilight.

With the sun now officially set, Violet slowed her pace and shook her head and neck as a dog would to relieve the cramp that had set in. She then stretched each of her legs, and allowed her head to lift up more and her wings to slow the flapping.

She needed to look for a suitable place to nest for the evening.

Violet circled slowly upwards, rising on the wind, and flew along to the desert grass that grew in a cluster. That wouldn't be a problem for her, but she didn't really want to leave any evidence a dragon had roosted there.

_Oh well, whoever finds these dragon prints will assume it's Thorn or Saphira. I'll be fine. _Violet glided slowly down to the ground and landed softly on her hind legs, coming to a stop. She tucked in her wings and then proceeded to make the grass bed more comfortable. _Not that there's much I can do, _she thought while she worked. Finally, she set herself down on the ground and rested her head on her front paws, watching the stars far above in the sky as she waited for sleep to catch her.

Violet awoke as soon as she felt the crack of dawn. She yawned widely and stretched like a cat, rising to all fours. She then looked around, blinking away the sleep from her purple eyes.

_I'm hungry, _she thought, as she looked around to see any kind of animal which she could eat.

She looked up as she heard a caw of a bird of some kind, and saw a giant bird that Violet realised was the same species that Saphira had attacked in Eldest.

_Screw protecting them and their species, I'm hungry. A dragon's gotta do what a dragon's gotta do. _She leaped off from the ground, wings unfurling and snapping open as she flew up to its height.

_HEY BIRDIE BIRDIE BIRDIE BIRDIE! _She taunted it, projecting the thought towards it as she flew up behind it.

She saw it whip its head around and caw again threateningly at her.

Violet rolled her eyes and flew closer to it. Once she could nip at its tail, she released a huge jet of flames, scorching and killing it instantly. Before it could fall, she hooked her claws into its body and pushed her weight against it, making both of them fall. Once she was close enough to the ground, she flapped her wings to steady herself and landed as gently as she could.

Not bothering to fold her wings, she dug into her meal and ate everything whole, including the bones. She then licked her lips and teeth to remove the bloodstains.

_That was..._Violet blinked. _Surprisingly tasty._

Once she'd cleaned herself up, she leapt up into the air and flew west again, towards Surda. She was determined to reach Petrøvya by midday at the earliest.

A sudden gust of wind whipped up around Violet. She locked her wings, and let herself be carried past the Beor Mountains and to the Surdan outskirts by the wind.

She past a giant valley in the mountains, presumably which led to Farthen Dûr, and continued being carried towards Petrøvya.

When Violet spotted the first signs of civilisation, she flapped her wings and rose above the wind so she could fly by herself, and carefully and swiftly flew down to the Tüdosten Lake which she knew resided very close to Petrøvya. She dove into the lake, completely submerging her body, and asked herself the most important questions.

_Is this a good idea?_

_Can I do this?_

To both of which she agreed 'yes'.

Pushing off from the bottom of the lake, she swam up and rose into the air, snapped open her wings and flew very gracefully up out of the water, dripping wet.

If anyone had been watching the lake at that moment, they would have been stunned to see a magnificent purple dragoness rise up out of the water.

Violet decided that she should fly _gracefully_ and _powerfully_, to show herself off. She knew she had to make a terrifying, amazing, epic first impression onto the people of Petrøvya.

Anticipation built up inside of her as she soared over the city walls. She allowed one great purple eye to trail downwards, so she could see for herself the people's reactions. The other one was concentrating on flying towards the Burning Plains. She had decided to fly south-west over the city and then turn and fly north-west towards the Varden's camp. She was going to make a repeat performance of her arrival at Petrøvya and simply fly across the camp. Hopefully Saphira or Eragon would be there.

With her impressive dragon hearing, Violet listened to the crowds of people as they gasped in awe, fear, shock and wonder. She heard them gossiping amongst each other as she flew by, and she heard them alert two horsemen to ride to the Varden's camp to tell them of the new dragon. _Good_, Violet thought, pleased. She heard a magician be told to tell the king, Galbatorix not Orrin, that there was a new dragon and she heard one little girl's voice that rose above the rest.

"Mummy, is that _mwy _purwple dragon? It's a pwetty colour."

_Awww! _Violet turned her entire head to look at the little girl as she passed, and blew some smoke gently down to her. She saw the light and happiness enter her blue eyes, and she _aww_'d again.

With her first impression on the people of Alagaësia safely out of the way, she let a purple stream of flames jet out of her mouth, and she roared fearsomely, now flying faster towards the Burning Plains.

Far below her, she heard the terrified screams of the women and children.

**A/N: What'd you think? Reviews are appreciated, they help me write :) What I found the most surprising about this was that I found writing in a dragon's perspective is surprisingly easy. Weird.**

**And also that I really _stuck _to Violet's perspective, and not Katherine's. I mean, I love the Inheritance Cycle books, but I'm a Vampire Diaries girl all the way.**

**If you leave me a review, then I won't turn into Violet and breathe gangster purple flames at you :)**

**Until next time,**

**You know you love me.**

**XoXo**

**- Jessica**


End file.
